Derek and Stiles are not together
by Sweetandnasty27
Summary: Derek and Stiles aren't together. So what if the people of Beacon Hills believe that they are. They aren't together and they never will be. Or the one where Stiles thinks he and Derek aren't together until he realizes that they are.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and am not making money by writing this story.

* * *

Derek and Stiles are not together. They are not a couple. They do not love each other; they don't even like each other. But for some reason, every Friday night Stiles finds himself at Derek's house watching reruns of Stark Trek. Derek claims to hate them but Stiles knows that Derek really likes the show and is in fact a secret fan.

And when Derek puts his arm around Stiles and pulls him in a little closer, Stiles does not think that that means they are a couple. They are just platonic friends who enjoy cuddling together.

* * *

When Stiles tells Lydia about his and Derek's so called "platonic cuddling" on their routine Sunday morning run, she snickers and says, "Right, you guys are just friends." That leaves Stiles stumped for a few seconds before he hears Lydia say, "Race you to the park and back" and realizes that he's going to lose to a girl if he doesn't catch up.

The losing to a girl isn't really what's bothering him; it's the fact that he might lose to Lydia. Besides Scott, she's been his closest friend since grade school and she's always teased him. Stiles knows that Lydia's allowed to tease him since they've known each other practically since they were in diapers. Doesn't mean he likes the teasing. And dammit, Stiles will not lose to her.

* * *

After he makes sure that his work is complete and finished, he turns off his computer and walks to the elevator. He smiles and waves a goodbye to Erica, the receptionist as he walks out of the office.

When he's in the elevator, his phone buzzes and he looks down to see who it is that just texted him.

**Want to hang? Pizza and beer at my house. **The text is from Derek. And shit, he really really wants to. Not that that means there's something romantic going on between them. Of course not, why would anyone even think that.

But he had promised Scott and Allison that he would help them move. And promises are promises. Since the lovebirds finally got engaged about a month or so ago, they had decided to move in together. Stiles was happy for them, he really was but he didn't think he could stand another second of listening to wedding plans.

He wonders if listening to his friends babble on and on about the seating and food arrangements would qualify him to change professions. Something good has to come out of listening to them go on and on.

He sighs as he starts his car and sings along to whatever pop song is currently playing on the radio.

* * *

Stiles wonders how two people can have so much fucking stuff. Because really, wow. He hasn't been so exhausted since coach had him running extra miles in gym class just for being a sarcastic ass. He really wonders how Allison and Scott have managed to acquire so much stuff over the years.

He, Scott, and Isaac are sprawled over the couch, exhausted while Boyd is sitting peacefully in the chair, smiling. Seriously, that dude could be walking in a dessert for a whole day and he still wouldn't be exhausted.

Stiles used to have a suspicion that the kid took steroids but Erica, yes Erica the receptionist who apparently was also going out with Boyd had glared menacingly at Stiles and said, "No, Stiles, he does not, how could you even think that" and if Stiles had any more suspicions, he certainly did not voice them out loud, for he was very afraid of Erica.

A few minutes later, Allison comes back with beer bottles. Allison is followed by Lydia and her boyfriend, Aiden, the guy who wears such tight t-shirts that they were bound to rip any second. Secretly, Stiles always believed the guy buys shirts that are two sizes small. Seriously, who did that?

He chugs one beer bottle within seconds and goes for another one. Then when he blurts, "I wish Derek was here", he decides to blame it on the alcohol even though he knows that he isn't really that drunk.

Isaac makes a face and said, "Dude no thanks. I don't want to see you guys making out." Everyone laughs at that but Stiles narrows his eyes and says, "We do not make out."

Allison rolls her eyes and said, "I'm sure you don't, sweetie."

Stiles throws a pillow at Allison but she manages to catch it before it hits her in the face. Then she throws it back and the pillow hits Stiles smack in the face. Stiles has to applaud Scott for picking such a tough girl to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

It's Saturday, which means his usual brunch outing with the gang. The gang, though turns out to be Isaac and some girl he's currently seeing named Malia (total bitch in Stiles's opinion), him and Derek.

Allison has Scott and Aiden helping out with wedding errands (Stiles wasn't sure what, he couldn't listen anymore) while she and Lydia are looking at dresses. Man, Scott is so whipped and Stiles is going to make sure to make a few cracks at that during the wedding. He had already begun writing his speech. What was the point of being the best man if he couldn't make fun of Scott?

So yeah, when Isaac had called him and said he and Malia were the only ones going to brunch, Stiles absolutely did not want to be the third wheel so he immediately called Derek and asked him if he could come with him. Not that that meant anything. Nothing at all, just two friends hanging out.

When he and Derek argue over what to order, Malia cuts in and says, "Omg you guys are so cute together."

And really, Stiles was just starting to get used to her. Now, he wants to kill the bitch again. He glances up at Isaac, who just shrugs apologetically. But who can blame the guy? Stiles knows that if he had to choose between getting laid and telling his significant other off, he wouldn't say a damn thing.

* * *

Monday morning, Stiles strolls into the office with a bright smile and Frappuccino in his hand.

"Someone's happy." Erica remarks. "Did you and Derek finally do the do?"

"What? No-" Stiles stutters. "I can't believe you even call it that."

Erica gives him a pointed look. "Alright, did you guys have delicious hot gay sex?"

"No." Stiles exclaims loudly and a few people turn their heads. Stiles lowers his voice, "No, Erica, we did not have sex. We aren't even together."

Erica snorts. "I'm sure you're not, Stiles." Then she turns and goes back to her work, leaving Stiles stumped.

Apparently everyone in his life thinks that he and Derek are a couple. Like when did the whole town of Beacon Hills turn into gossipy fourteen-year-old girls?

As he leans back in his chair and waits for his computer to boot up, Stiles comes to the conclusion that he really needs new friends.

* * *

Stiles and Derek usually don't hang out on Wednesday night. Actually, they used not to hang out at all. Stiles isn't sure how that changed. He remembers the first time he had met Derek. One day, Scott had come back from class, with Derek in tow. At first, Stiles didn't like him. The guy barely smiled and looked like he was two seconds ready from tearing someone apart. But when Stiles made a few jokes and Derek out-right laughed at them, Stiles decided that maybe he wasn't so bad. And so what if Stiles enjoyed seeing Derek smile. It didn't mean anything, just that Stiles enjoyed making people laugh; especially Derek.

Anyway, they don't usually hang out on Wednesday. But this Wednesday is different. Initially, Scott and Isaac, and Boyd were all supposed to gather at his place and play video games. But then they had decided to bail on him to hang out with their significant others.

Stiles considered calling Aiden but he decided not to. The guy was weird and he couldn't believe he was thinking this but he sort of missed Jackson, Lydia's ex-boyfriend. The guy had been cocky but at least he had made effort to interact with Lydia's friends. If he thinks about it now, Stiles doesn't think Aiden has ever directly talked to him. And really, Lydia? Stiles knows he isn't being fair. He knows that it is Lydia's decision who she dates. But, Stiles thinks that she can do so much better. He hopes his best friend stops dumbing herself down and actually finds a guy who's worth it.

So when Stiles realizes that Derek is the only one left, he calls up and asks him to come over. Derek doesn't even hesitate, he says, "yeah, sure" and then shows up within twenty minutes. Anybody else might think that Derek was desperate or clingy. But Stiles doesn't think Derek's desperate. He's just happy that there is actually someone who is willing to come over and hang out with him.

Since Stiles wins two of the three rounds of rock paper scissors, he gets to pick out what movie they're going to watch. Derek huffs as he sees the movie that they're going to watch. It's Back to the Future, Stiles's favorite movie. Derek knows that Stiles has seen it at least ten times, half of those times he saw the movie with Derek.

Stiles grins as the opening credits start. He loves this movie, the fact that you can change your destiny just by changing a minor detail; he eats that shit up. It secretly gives him hope, not that he would ever admit that.

Derek can pretend he hates the movie as much as he wants but Stiles knows the truth. He knows that Derek likes the movie a lot, maybe even more than Star Trek. He takes a peek out of the corner of his eyes and his suspicions are confirmed. Derek is smiling at the screen right as Marty runs in his mother. He even barks with laughter when Doctor Brown keeps asking Marty why he keeps referring to things as being heavy.

Stiles can't help but smile at the fact that there is someone in the world who puts up with all of his crap and agrees to watch the same movie for the sixth time. And that is the exact moment that Stiles realizes he is in love with Derek Hale and that he is so, so fucked.

* * *

After his realization, he starts to act different around Derek. He scoots farther away from him on the couch. He stammers while making a joke. He catches himself blush when Derek smiles at him and puts a comforting arm around him. He tries not to do those things because he knows that Derek doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

Next Friday night, they are both sitting on the couch watching reruns of Star Trek. Stiles is of course sitting as far as he can from Derek when he sees Derek try to put an arm around him out of habit. Derek's arm falls down and he looks momentarily confused. Stiles can't help but think how adorable that was. He needs stops thinking like that because he does not want Derek to see his boner.

Derek turns to look questioningly at Stiles.

"Thought you might need some space." Stiles laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Stiles, you can sit next me." When Stiles doesn't move, Derek adds, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Stiles says in a shaky voice. "Because you know the cinematic experience is better when people sit apart."

"Stiles that doesn't making any fucking sense." Derek growls and scoots closer to Stiles. He then picks Stiles up and shit, shit, shit, Stiles does not need little junior to be awakened right now. He tries to think of his grandma in a bikini and it works well before Derek throws him on the couch, straddles his legs, and leans down to kiss him.

When they're both out of breath, all Stiles manages a, "But I thought you don't-" before Derek buts in with, "Stiles, you are a fucking idiot."

And then, Derek kisses him again and Stiles realizes two things. Firstly, he is now certain that Derek likes him back. Secondly, he realizes that maybe they have been together this whole time.

Needless to say, they don't finish watching Star Trek that night.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

Thank You,


End file.
